


All That

by HealthDrink



Series: Under the Moon-Lit Sky (Pharmercy One-Shots) [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute and Cuddly Fareeha, F/F, Gen, Gift Fic, Hana is me ya'all, Pharah x Mercy - Freeform, Pharmercy, Pistol Mercy, Pistol Mercy is all like OKAY YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME, Selfless Mercy, Voluntary Work, random idea, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthDrink/pseuds/HealthDrink
Summary: After a tough battle ending in victory for our Overwatch heroes, they let off some steam in a cosy bar.





	All That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [budgiebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/gifts).



> This is for budgiebum, who had a few rough weeks this past month. I hope this will make you feel better hon!

The Overwatch ensemble were all in a pub, gathered for a feast in victory.

"...And then Reaper was all like ' **NOOOOOO-!!! _I'll get you next time, fooooooooools-!_** ' and **we** were like 'YOU WISH **YOU SKULL SHAPED FUCKER** -!!' "

As everyone's favourite Korean gremlin successfully recalled their successful battle against Talon on the table, two women sat beside each other, whispering little nothings to each other. 

"-DON'T MOVE **YOU PIECE OF SHIT** , WE'VE GOT A WELCOME PARTY SET UP **JUST** FOR YOU-!!"

Jesse raised his hands in surrender, Gerard laughed his well waxed pencil moustache off.

"Mon dieu, I love this girl-!"

Despite their relationship being kept under wraps, the armoured Egyptian still sneaked a few fingers holding the palm of the person next to her in comfort.

"You look exhausted, amar."

"I am, dearest. Lucio and your mother help alot, but basically I do all the work when it comes to healing in battle..."

The mother in question lowered her ale, one eye being kept on the blonde doctor and precious daughter.

...No. Not the bearded one.

And not the French one either.

Fareeha gestured towards the hot headed Asian. "Some people don't make your job easy either."

Hana started pistol firing her comrades with her fingers, gansta style.

Many Overwatch members fell down to the nearest solid object like a Hollywood star.

"...Reminds me of someone."

Fareeha blushed. "I was young too. But that was some while ago."

"Dear, compared to me, you are on the right side of thirty. You're still young."

"Well... I cannot tell, honestly," Fareeha looked at Angela with a little twinkle in her eye, lowering her voice to a lover's pitch. " _You're_ the one always asking for cuddles first when we're _alone_..." A playful gab on Fareeha's shoulder. "Ouch! Doctor! I just got that patched up!"

"I had to, apparently someone left her armour on again. Forgetting one very important thing behind the back of her pretty _widdle_ head~"

Fareeha scooted right next to the Doctor. "Which is?"

Angela let out a little devilish smirk. "Only **I** get to see you with it off, my dear."

You could swear, a trumpet could be heard mimicking Pharah's reaction to a tee.

The spluttering out of the Egyptian solider was satisfying enough for Mercy, tempted to give her a little kiss.

...

But they were _outdoors._

" **BOOM BOOM _POW_ , RIGHT IN THE CROTCH!** _'NOOOO! S **OOOOOOO** MBRA', **I NEED HEALING** -!!!"_

* * *

Two girls sat across the celebrating heroes.

One was wearing Bulgaria's famous song slogan from Eurovison 2016. The other, a simple top and jeggings.

"There they go again, making the internet crazy with speculation."

The brown haired girl looked at the two famous OW members. "They are awfully close."

"Too close. Can't you see? They **are** together despite the rumours otherwise-!"

"Oh I can see it too, I'm not blind. But hell, why is it so important to you?"

The blonde pointed towards her shirt.

"...Fair enough. But still. This is technically not our business..."

"Uuuuh, that's how FANDOMS work, you silly girl. Have you read their latest trip in space?"

"That was a long time ago in internet years."

"Yeah, well, true, **BUT STILL**."

* * *

Fareeha looked closely at her glass of whiskey.

"Fareeha? Is something wrong, darling?"

Pharah looked up to the blue, yellow and white palette that drove her crazy everyday.

"This. This is wrong. Why are we still hiding our..."

Mercy sighed, placing one finger on the glass, meeting Fareeha's now and then.

"Dear, we talked about this. First the war, then us. You think this isn't hard for me too, schatz?"

Fareeha circled the glass with a finger, catching Angela's when they touched three times. "I heard rumours. About you and Genji."

Angela stopped at what ever she was going to say.

"Oh... dear. Is that what was troubling you this whole time...?"

Silence.

"Wait here, darling."

Angela grabbed Fareeha's empty glass. She returned with it completely refilled.

"Drink up, Faree~"

Fareeha noticed there was red lipstick on the glass. "Mm. How did _that_ end up on the glass."

Placing her hand on her cheek, Mercy gave her best smile. "I have _no_ idea. You think the bartender did that?"

Fareeha stared, playing along her girlfriend. He was one hell of a bear. "Highly doubt it." She drank from the kissed side with a sly smile.

Mercy looked happy. For a minute.

"They are only rumours. You know I always keep my eye on you, especially after you joined us." Perhaps Mercy should cuddle Fareeha with some words for now. "So... remind me... remember last week? When we were by Chateau Gillaurd?" That caught Fareeha's attention. "You bought this lovely souvenir for me..." She lifted her wrist, a lovely bracelet gleaming on it. "You said it matches my eyes... still wearing it..."

Pharah smiled, dark mood forgotten. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Mercy smiled back, but her mood soured a little. "I wish to know who is spreading these rumours in the first place..."

At the far corner, a cyborg ninja sneezed, looking around to see who was talking about him.

"The internet, Angie. It's vast. You'll never find the guy."

"Are you sure? And how do you know it's a guy?"

Fareeha could've smashed the glass with her stare alone if she wanted to. "I just know."

"Well. I hope I made you feel better. But like we said before... first, the war." 

The saddest, smallest violin could be heard in the background. Fareeha's famous pout made Mercy almost forget they were supposed to be 'undercover'.

"But I wanna hold your hand in public." An adorable whine came out of the veteran solider. "And I wanna push and punch guys away from you because I _cannnnnn_."

Mercy smiled. "Always the romantic one."

That cheered bae up. Pharah winked, Angela held a hand on her chest.

"Oh, you shot me. You shot me right in my heart. What am I going to do now?"

"Marry me...?"

"Oh _you_."

A familiar Brit came sliding down towards the two lovebirds.

"Howdy, loves! What are you doing over here like a bunch of squares? Come join the fun!"

The pink Terminator sensed a disturbance in the strongest Overwatch battle force known as ~~_The Pharmercy_~~ _-_ **ROCKET QUEENS BRIGADE.**

**\- TARGET LOCKED -**

Commander Jack's unofficially adopted child came sprinting towards Lena in their defense.

"Hey, hey! We need a Reaper to shot down and you're perfect for the role!"

"Huh? Why am I Reaper?"

"Because you make the _**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBRAAAAAAAAAA**_ voice better than me~"

"Okay, fair enough. See you later folks!"

Hana mouthed YOU OWE ME towards the yellow and blue women, dragging the English aviator towards the table, a rowdy bunch already circling around Lena.

"Hard to believe Hana figured it out but not Lena."

Angela shook her head affectionately.

"Fareeha. It's _Lena_."

Pharah had to agree to that piece of wisdom.

* * *

"So..."

"So?"

"You're the expert." The yellow haired girl stared at the doctor and her guard. "You're the one studying psychology. So..."

The chestnut haired girl coaxed her friend to continue. "Who do you think bottoms between them?"

* * *

Fareeha lowered her whiskey glass on the table, not believing what she just heard.

"Darling they're only children speculating. There's nothing wrong with that."

Steam started flaring outside of the younger Amari's nostrils. "Deep breaths, dear. Think of the moon. Think of our song..."

Mercy leaned towards Fareeha's ear, singing lyrics only she got to hear.

 _"I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now~"_

That seemed to calm Pharah down. Mercy looked around, sneaking a little kiss on the Egyptian's bottom jaw. This sneaky smooch in particular made Fareeha move her hips a little in joy.

Nobody noticed, everyone in the pub were too busy laughing at Lena's perfect imitation of a squawking, pissed off, mascara loving Talon member formerly known as GABE~

* * *

"You know, I'm not gay..."

"But?"

"I just can't see it. Fareeha Amari. Bottom bitching."

* * *

Thunder eclipsed above Angela's head, turning her head slowly towards the young adults' table.

Bottom bitching.

_Bottom bitching._

_**Bottom bitching.** _

* * *

"To be fair Mercy **is** a force to be reckoned with in battle... so I can see it."

"But Pharah's all that. Strong and awesome. By a normal standpoint, the other way around makes more sense."

"Well okay, you're the future expert not me."

* * *

"Amar. Amar. They're only children."

_"Children shouldn't know those words."_

"They're barely out of school. Angela, ignore them, they're not-"

The Angel of Overwatch got up from the stool. "Then maybe someone outta remind them _why they had an education_ in the first place~"

Fareeha should say another word in the girl's defence. But the look of anger of Angela's face made many blue hearts come out of her eyes. She was always cute when she got angery.

"Don't be too harsh on them, sweetheart."

Angela winked, one big yellow heart taking over the blues. "I'll try." Fareeha swooned unabashedly.

_Death slowly approached the children of the grave._

"W-W-What is that f-f-feeling?"

"Oh god I feel it t-too isn't it too cold for s-summer?"

Mercy joined the two young adults on the table.

"Hello dears~ I couldn't help but hear what you have been saying between me and my _dear_ colleague over there. Your words hurt, you know that...?"

Mercy analysed the girls.

One of them had He-man's song and rainbows all over her. A tiny unicorn proudly dashed over all of them in 20 seconds flat.

The other had cool jazz music and video game effects. Her coffee was black, no sugar.

_One's asexual, other's gay. I can share this with them._

"Between you and me..." Mercy leaned towards the blonde's ear, enunciating every syllable as a means to sweet talk. "Using common, 'modern' lingo, so then you youngsters can understand... I don't **mind** being a bottom." She gestured towards the waving Egyptian's direction.

"To...." 

Mercy didn't even realise she was biting her lip, imagining just what she'd do to the Egyptian _the second she'll get her hands on her_.

"All **that**."

The blonde girl could've exploded at that moment. "OMG OMG, YOU MEAN REDDIT AND TUMBLR WER-"

"Shhhh." Mercy smiled. If the internet had to go wild, it was all up to her to press that button, not any speculator. "It will be a little secret~"

Both girls nodded happily. Still, the brown haired one felt that the information did come in an unfiltered TMI spoiler tag.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two. But..." she shook her head. "Ew... old people love."

**\- twack -**

"Ouch!" the chestnut haired girl rubbed her head in pain. "What was that for...?"

Placing her staff back into her hands, the doctor continued her lecture uninterrupted. "For you to learn a valuable lesson, my dear." Mercy let out one of her famous smiles. "ALWAYS MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS."

Angela was on a mission from God. Mercy walked towards the Egyptian, thick, slender hips swaying in a manner only a woman can master.

"Good job everyone! I'm very proud of all of you."

**\- twack -**

"Especially _you_ , Fareeha-li~~"

Did Mercy just _slap Pharah's bottom??_

All the people in the pub stopped whatever they were doing. Hana had an **OH SHIT SON** emoji on her face.

Fareeha stayed still for a moment.

"M-moral support everyone! She did that for moral support-! **Hell she does that to every** -"

"We're together."

"Eh?"

Mercy finally held Pharah's hand.

In public.

" _And there is nothing you can do about it._ "

"EH???"

At that moment, Mercy let out a naughty smile.

Pushed Fareeha on the table.

And kissed her as hard as she could.

"Smile for the cameras, honey~" Lifted leg and all.

 **♡** **~ MMMMMM-MWHAAAAAAA ~** **♡**

The two girls could only stare as the Overwatch members all cheered the couple's names in sheer joy.

"I believe you owe me, Fawkes...?"

"Cor blimey Sym, I'm not betting anything against ye **EVER** aigayn."

"Angela, you dog-!!"

" _I knew it! I knew it all alooooong-!!_ "

"KATE'S COT YOU HID THIS FROM ME THIS WHOLE TIME-??!"

" _What does Emily see in you, they were so obvious!!"_

" **Hmm.** "

"DETAILS!"

"That's my girl."

"FA-RE-HA! FA-RE-HA! HOO! HOO!"

"JOU GUYS-?!"

"NO SERIOUSLY, **GIVE US DEM DETAILS-!!** "

"Oh la la, that is love alright-!"

...Except for one hopeful ninja who went towards the bar, asking for ten sake drinks at once.

The barkeep instantly added ten little umbrellas to the drinks after hearing:
    
    
    "Watashi wa iyashi ga hitsuyōdesu."

Both girls could've lit the sky up with happiness for the two.

"Wait I thought you didn't ship it?" "Am I cold blooded? Fuck no I'm not-!"

They solemnly pointed their mobiles towards the happy couple.

"For the internet."

"For the internet."

Fareeha had nothing to object to that, her girl making the victory sign, a big ass grin matching Angela's got completely surrounded by bright red lipstick marks.

_**"EEEEEEEEEEEH~~"** _


End file.
